Just for a day
by x se
Summary: Everyone Naruto cares about has either forgotten about him or died. But one being, the one that caused his life to be a living hell, decided that for a day, just one day, he would be loved. NaruKyuu ONE SHOT


_Just for a day_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Note: In honor of Naruto's birthday._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as he sat atop his apartment building, looking down the street at the fake Kyuubi being attacked by the graduating Genin class of that year. It was a tradition in Konoha, and had been ever since the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko was defeated. Naruto sighed. Things just hadn't been the same, not since he and Jiraiya returned to Konoha…

"Guess what Naruto? A little while after you left, I went with some of the others and we got Sasuke-kun back! We even managed to find a way to stop the Curse Seal from affecting him as much!"

While it was meant to be nice, Naruto had felt no pleasure come from that. None, none at all. Just worthlessness. Could he really do nothing? Was It really because of _him_ that Sasuke had been able to leave in the first place? What was the point? No one cared about him, no one _needed_ him any more.

Tsunade had been killed, though it was an honorable death, and some new person was the new Rokudaime. Thankfully, he was neutral when it came to Naruto, so he was allowed to stay in the village. Naruto didn't want to imagine what would have happened if the new Rokudaime was one of the many that hated him…

But most of the friends Naruto _could_ have had… Well, that was just it. Most of them barely knew him as it was, and disappearing for three years could _hardly_ make them get want to remember him, especially after leaving right after the failure of his first big mission, and after failing himself.

Sakura-chan… She had gotten much stronger. So much stronger, that she was on par with what Tsunade had been. She worked alone, as a Jounin and maybe even ANBU. She was considered and late blooming genius and a prodigy. She barely spoke to Naruto any more, and made no effort to seek him out anyway. After all, he was only a Genin. He had no team and had to wait for a new one to even _participate_ in the Chuunin exams, let alone pass.

Ero-sennin… Jiraiya had left, dropping Naruto off and was gone, gone to gather information. Perhaps he would come back, perhaps he wouldn't. Tsunade, the woman he had loved, was gone. Orochimaru, the drive to defeat him, was dead thanks to Tsunade, and his only real attachment to Konoha was none other than Naruto. And Naruto seriously doubted the ero-sennin cared about him much, despite Jiraiya telling him he needed to go information gathering.

The Konohamaru Corps were dead. They, along with their Genin sensei Ebisu, had gone out protecting Konoha from the Hidden Stone. Their names were all on the monument, but seeing that did nothing to ease anyone's pain.

Kakashi-sensei had destroyed all attachment to Naruto. While, somewhere inside he still cared about the boy, Naruto was not only Jiraiya's student now, but Kakashi was too busy training Sasuke _and_ his new Genin team. And Naruto could not join that team, as it already had three members.

Shizune-nee-chan… She had left when Tsunade died. Rumor had it she had gone partially insane after a full blown attack on the Sound. In fact, another rumor said she had been sporting a black cloak and was running around with the Akatsuki. Naruto was unsure what to think of this, especially since it implied, if it were true, he would have to kill her some day.

Iruka-sensei had been killed. And not even by enemy ninja either, no, his death wasn't considered "in battle," and his name wasn't on the memorial. Iruka had been patrolling nearby the Leaf's Shinobi prison/interrogation building, when there had been a jailbreak. Mizuki had come out and gotten a cheap shot with a fallen blade, beheading the newly appointed Jounin.

The Rookie Nine and the others weren't that close to him to begin with. With the exception of Hyuuga Hinata, they had only spoken a "welcome back" to Naruto, and that was all. Hinata was a Chuunin and was the only one of the Rookie Nine Naruto ever had missions with, but she was too busy being the Hyuuga Heiress and having a long distance relationship with Sabaku no Gaara to have time to hang out with him, even for a little while.

And so, Naruto stared. He had nothing. He _was_ nothing. No one cared about him. There was no Hokage constantly checking up on him, taking him out for ramen. No senseis making sure he was eating right… Or taking him out for ramen. No rival to constantly fight, and no crush or love to obsess over.

And eventually, Naruto felt sleep take him, even though he had only woken up a little while ago…

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself in a cold place. He seemed to be floating on something… It was water. How could he have gotten in water? Was he dreaming?

"… Naruto… -kun…" whispered a voice. It was a feminine voice, Naruto knew that much. "I've been watching you, you know. I… You have suffered a lot… Normally, I wouldn't care. But… Today _is_ your birthday, and not even we demons treat each other the way you're treated… So, just for a day…"

Naruto dimly realized something was pushing him. He found himself on come kind of flat, but soft surface. He noticed that hovering over him was a beautiful woman, with crimson, slitted eyes, and nine tails coming from behind her. The woman was straddling him, and wearing nothing.

The woman bent down ripped off Naruto's shirt and jacket, leaving kisses from his chest all the way up to his jaw, before kissing him. It was a passionate, loving kiss. And even though Naruto realized who it was, he desperately wanted love. And so he kissed her back. Kyuubi smiled against Naruto's lips and let go.

"Mmm…" Kyuubi smiled, though it had a hint of wickedness in it. She reached her hand into Naruto's pants, and pulled them down, revealing his boxers. Kyuubi pressed herself against him, moving up and down his body. "Are you ready… To be loved?"

Naruto thought about that. He thought, but it didn't take long, and Kyuubi wasn't waiting, his boxers were already halfway down his legs. He had waited years, and his mind, body, and heart was screaming at him. It was a unanimous decision.

"Yes."

End


End file.
